Evaluate in vivo regulation of fat metabolism during submaximal exercise in lean and obese men and women and to elucidate the mechanisms by which changes in free fatty acid availability influence glucose homeostasis during exercise. We are also looking at diet composition and body fat disposition in fat metabolism. These are our continuing goals.